


Relieving Tension

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After seeing Dimitri on the edge of falling apart after the incident in Remire Village, Felix decides that propositioning himself to the boar will be a good way of distracting him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Relieving Tension

**Author's Note:**

> FE3H Kinkmeme prompt that I totally failed to fill:  
>  _I just want the cheesiest and most cringe of Dimilix first time(s). From their first kiss to the first time they fuck, everything is welcome. Just awkward fools in love (badly) figuring things out with each other._  
>  _\+ bottom Felix_  
>  _++ pre ts_  
>  _+++ someone gagging on a dick_  
> 
> 
> In my defense, I have no idea how to write smut, even awkward cringe smut, but I wanted to try my hand on this. 😅

Sylvain had always been a harbinger of bad ideas in Felix's eyes. That was not to dismiss his tactical acumen - at least, whenever he could be bothered to be of any help on the battlefield. Rather, Sylvain's propensity to dispense terrible advice regarding people and their emotions was what had Felix pigeonhole the older boy as an idiot. 

After all, Sylvain's go-to method of soothing his pains would be relentlessly pursuing women if not to quell his insatiability. But it wasn't as though Felix had a leg to stand on; his go-to method was to spend hours on the training field until his vision would go spotty with finger-numbing exhaustion. 

Although, while Felix firmly believed that Sylvain's usual asinine suggestions would do more harm than good, perhaps there was some merit to his words. Felix begrudgingly conceded that Sylvain was far more knowledgeable about people than Felix could ever hope to grasp, hence why he actually considered the older boy's advice. For once. 

"The best form of comfort is where you receive it from someone else," Sylvain had once said. In the scenario where he would be hurt, Felix couldn't picture himself finding comfort in another person; he was more likely to be annoyed and agitated having to spend another second with another person. Being as asocial as he was, that was no surprise. But this wasn't about him - this was about Dimitri.

Dimitri? Now, Felix could definitely see Dimitri being comforted by the presence of others. For all that a fake prince that he was, the boar was still a people-person. Or perhaps a people-pleaser was a more apt descriptor. Dimitri was happier when he served others than having others serve him, but he was nevertheless a blood-lusting beast - he craved to take as well, as was part of his nature. 

Which explained why Felix had his arm raised, fist ready to knock on the boar's door. Ever since the incident in Remire Village, Dimitri's princely facade was starting to crumble, reverting him to his true beastly state. As much as Felix would like to rub it in everyone's face about how he had been right all along, he wasn't so much of an asshole to unleash a wild animal on everyone. Especially not on Annette, Ashe, and Mercedes. Goddess knew how those three were undeserving to withstand the boar in his full boarish glory.

So, lo and behold, Felix, one of the few who could corral the prince, stood before his door, poised to knock. Yet despite having made up his mind, Felix found himself hesitant on going through the action. What he had planned wasn't as simple as a hug and a pat on the back - Felix shuddered at the banal idea - but, instead, he was going to employ _Sylvain's advice_. And as stupid as that seemed, Sylvain admittedly had more...expertise when it came to finding ephemeral pleasure.

Felix wanted to give the boar a momentary distraction, just something long enough to pull his head away from the dark cloud that persistently hovered over him. Clearly, the White Heron Cup wasn't going to cut it, not even with Dedue as their representative (as hilarious as that was), so Felix had to resort to _this_ _._

With a heavy sigh, Felix mustered up the nerve to rap his knuckles against the door three times before waiting with bated breath. He didn't have to wait long for the door to open and Dimitri's head to poke out. Dimitri blinked at the sight of him, and, in a confused whisper, he said, "Felix? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" he snipped, reflexively giving into his irritation. He inwardly cringed and then quickly amended with a marginally softer tone, "Let me inside."

Dimitri was apparently too shocked by the fact that Felix was standing before him - willingly - so he complied with no further questions asked. Felix strode forward and casually surveyed the room. The desk was cluttered with loose papers and stacked books, but, aside from that, the place was well-maintained. Utilitarian, even. Felix had half-expected there to be a broken chair or the curtains ripped, but it seemed that the boar had his temper in check for now. 

Dimitri, having processed that Felix was indeed in his room (the boar's face was so easy to read that it was pathetic), finally did come around to probe. "Is there something that I can do for you?" he inquired tentatively. His eyes flickered to the bag in Felix's hand. "That doesn't involve bodily harm?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic, boar," he scoffed. He authoritatively pointed on the bed. "Sit."

Dimitri sat. Felix couldn't resist sneering at the easy obedience. To think that the future king of Faerghus would take orders as well as a dog would. 

Shaking his head, Felix tossed the bag on the bed next to Dimitri and settled on his knees before the prince. Slotting himself between Dimitri's legs, Felix began to work his way loosening the drawstrings of his pants when Dimitri's hands flew down and grabbed his. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Dimitri squeaked, appalled. 

Annoyed that his ministrations had been stopped, Felix growled, "What does it look like?"

"I don't know! Why are you taking off my pants?"

Saints above, was Dimitri really this dense? "I'm going to suck you off," he gritted out, his cheeks burning in humiliation in having to spell it out for the moron. Ugh, this was why he hadn't explained his reasons for being here; this whole ordeal was mortifying enough to utter in words. 

Dimitri stared down at him in shock - again. His eyes were impossibly large as his mouth agape. He looked as though Felix had just told him that he had been the Death Knight all along rather than receiving a blowjob. Felix felt oddly insulted. Was being sexually serviced by him really that comparable to him being the Death Knight? What the hell?

Pissed, Felix swatted Dimitri's hands away and finished undoing his pants. After wrestling the prince's cock out of his small-clothes, Felix weighed it experimentally in his hand. It was thicker and longer than his, and there was a weird musky smell. The smell wasn't unpleasant, per say, but it did Felix the glass-shattering realization of what exactly he was about to do. His brows furrowed in consternation, momentarily balking at the idea of putting...this thing in his mouth, but he quickly steeled himself and went for it. 

Felix pressed his tongue on the head of the cock and dragged it around the bulb. 

Dimitri eventually snapped out of his stupor. He drew in a sharp intake of breath as his face glowed brightly red. "Felix!" he squeaked again, his voice pitched higher than a girl's. His hands plunged into Felix's hair and yanked on it, dragging his head back. Thankfully, the boar didn't pull too hard; otherwise, Felix would be sporting a bald patch, and it would be no exaggeration to say that he would _kill_ if Dimitri did end up tearing his hair out. 

Felix grunted and looked up, scowling. "What?" he hissed. 

Dimitri opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it again. After a period of him gaping dumbly like a fish, he managed to utter, "Why?"

Felix stared back, a little dumbfounded. He hadn't factored in the fact that Dimitri could possibly question his reasons for doing this. Dimitri was, well, a boy in his late adolescence; what horny guy would turn down a free blowjob? Granted, Felix would, but only because he had _principles_ _._ Also, a Fraldarius wouldn't be so undignified as to receive one from any wretch; there must be a time and a place and - and maybe a purpose. A baby-making purpose, usually, but Felix had a bigger purpose to fulfill, and that was to reign in Dimitri's belligerence.

But if he were to relay any of that to Dimitri, Dimitri would just become sullen and shoo Felix out of him, and he likely would remain sullen for at least a week. That would be absolutely unbearable, and Felix would not stand for it. So, Felix lied through his teeth, saying, "I want to."

"You...want to...do this?" Dimitri said, bewildered. 

"I need an outlet," Felix lied again, "but there's no way I'm going to Sylvain for this."

"Then," Dimitri said, his voice quivering, "you came to me?"

"Yes."

"B-but - but - to do this - with me...!"

Ugh, why was he like this? What was so difficult to understand that Felix was offering him sex? Sex! Felix stood up, pinning him with a glare. "If you don't want this, then I'll just go," he huffed petulantly. As he made the move to pivot on his heel, Dimitri suddenly latched onto his wrist.

"No, wait, I did not mean that!" Dimitri peered at him with imploring eyes. "It's just - you must understand, Felix, that this is a very peculiar situation for me. I was led to believe that you detested me to the point where being in proximity to me is unbearable to you. But you show up in my room and you - you - " The prince cut himself short, too flustered to finish his sentence.

Felix similarly felt warm with awkwardness. He wanted to yell about how he didn't want to do this either, but that would contradict the lie that he had told him. Instead, Felix crossed his arms (or tried to - couldn't do it when Dimitri was still holding his wrist) and sniffed. "You may be an insufferable boar, but you're...not unpleasant to look at." Which...was true. Dimitri was classically handsome...despite the weird noodle-like locks hanging over his forehead.

Felix felt a curl of embarrassment when his words replayed in his mind. Ugh, he didn't think that complimenting on the boar's appearance would be this off-putting! 

The blush on Dimitri's cheeks took on a darker hue as he shyly averted his gaze. "O-oh, I see," he murmured.

"Yeah." Felix waited for a minute, seeing if Dimitri would make a move. The boar didn't. The dumbass just sat there, still holding onto Felix's wrist, still looking away, still blushing. Felix's embarrassment amplified the longer he waited, and, in tandem, his impatience burgeoned. "Well?" he snapped.

Dimitri flinched. "Yes?" he replied, perplexed. As though he had no idea why Felix was doing here. 

Felix stared down at him in disbelief. Nearly shaking in outrage, he willed himself not to lash out. The hour was late into the night, and he did not want to wake up their slumbering neighbors with his shouting. So, Felix channeled his inner-Rodrigue (because the man was absurdly tolerant for the strangest things) and said slowly, "Do you want to do this or not?"

Dimitri blushed again. He did his mouth gaping routine until he meekly replied with, "Yes."

Well, _finally_. Felix let out a short sigh and went down onto his knees again. 

* * *

Performing a blowjob was a pain. Not just because his jaw felt stiff from having to keep it open the whole time, and not just because of the disgusting pre-cum that he had to ingest, but because of how Dimitri unwittingly crammed his cock down into Felix's throat when his orgasm reached its peak. Felix ended up sputtering and coughing after having his gag reflex abused. 

Dimitri was lucky that Felix refrained from gnawing his dick off.

* * *

While Dimitri was recovering from his high, Felix moved onto the next and the most dreaded step: anal. 

Before, Felix had intended on doing the preparation himself, but after having a near death experience via asphyxiation, he unceremoniously left the task to Dimitri. 

Of course, Dimitri had no idea what to do, so Felix had to coach him through it, which didn't help much, honestly. Felix had never done this either, only learning about it secondhand from a drunken knight who had gotten frisky with another knight. How Felix had been trapped into being the knight's listening buddy, who's to say. The point was, Felix had a vague idea of how this went down. At least. More than what Dimitri knew, at any rate. 

But did Felix tell Dimitri that he had zero experience on the matter? Certainly not. The boar would likely chicken out if he learned about that. He needed someone to lead him through this. With that, Felix grasped whatever sloppily cobbled information he had (involuntarily and resentfully) garnered from the knight and went through it step by step.

Dimitri, partially delirious from his orgasm, was wholly inelegant with his prep work. He _shoved_ a finger past the knuckle, eliciting a half-aborted cry from Felix. Thank the Goddess for the copious amounts of oil that Dimitri had slathered on; otherwise, that would have burned. 

"Careful, boar!" Felix hissed, slapping the prince's thigh.

Dimitri, hunched between Felix's legs and covered in oil from his fumbling, frowned bashfully. "My apologies, Felix. I will endeavor to be more careful."

Dimitri went on with this process of wriggling his finger before inserting another and another. In the meantime, Felix had to stifle his groans of agony. The sensation was a confusing mix of painful and bizarre. Painful being that he had fingers up his ass, and bizarre being that he _had fingers up his ass_. Somehow, despite his attentiveness, Dimitri hadn't noticed Felix's discomfort. Probably because he was too focused on his ass to notice. 

After stuffing three fingers in and methodically rotating them around, Dimitri - at long last, holy moly - managed to find the special spot. How did he know that it was the special spot? Well, the second the boar's fingertips brushed against that spot, Felix experienced an immediate wave of euphoria. Felix's toes curled into the mattress, and he couldn't suppress the moan from leaving his mouth. Immediately, he slapped a hand over his lips. 

He opened his eyes and saw Dimitri's eyes appraising him with what was undeniably awe. 

Ugh. 

"Alright, get on with it," Felix ordered. 

"Are you sure? You don't require any more - "

"I'm sure. Just - just get inside."

Dimitri hesitated for a moment, but he seemed to have taken Felix's command as a vote of confidence because he grabbed Felix's thighs, hoisted them up so that his back arched a bit, and gently pushed himself inside.

Even with the gentleness, the pain was horrible.

Felix could withstand a lot of things - cuts, bruises, stabs, burns - but this was something else. It was overwhelming. And bad. Having something with the same girth and length as a sword grip inserted into his anus was just overwhelming and bad. Felix could understand the fingering, but how could anyone derive pleasure from _this_? 

Dimitri was panting above him, his eyes hazy with lust. He was also handling his legs a bit too roughly. Felix was going to be sporting ugly purple marks, that was for sure. But the pulsating ache below his spine was distracting enough for him to not feel the bruising. 

"Fe-Felix," Dimitri rasped, "you feel so warm around me."

Felix grimaced. "Cut the chatter," he grumbled. "Just move - _slowly_."

Dimitri eagerly obeyed, and he gave a shallow thrust into Felix's body. Felix gave a grunt and grabbed his own cock. Clearly, he wasn't going to come with just Dimitri's alone; the boar wasn't even hitting the same spot! 

As Felix worked on his own pleasure, Dimitri unabashedly ogled him. Under the moonlit darkness, he looked like he was in a trance as his hips moved rhythmically against Felix's, almost as though he was dancing to the beat of " _squick, squick, squick_ " noise. The prince didn't take long to build up his orgasm, what with the way he was quickening his pace. The pain became worse.

"I said to do it slowly!" 

"A-apologies."

Five seconds later, Dimitri slammed himself into Felix, and Felix had to grit his teeth to not scream.

Felix punched Dimitri on the hip for that.

Three seconds later, Dimitri already came. Inside of Felix. Disgusting. 

Yet, wasn't that a relief? The torture was over. Felix no longer had to endure with this shit anymore. 

But he was now horny and angry. Dimitri, the bastard, slumped over next to him, blissfully passed out. 

Ugh.

* * *

"Felix."

"What."

"I just realized... We haven't kissed."

"What."

"We've done...all sorts of things, and yet we haven't kissed yet."

Felix's brows furrowed as he turned his head over to the side to look at Dimitri. "Do you want to kiss?"

Dimitri tucked his chin and avoided meeting his eyes. "I-if you find it abhorrent, we don't need to..."

Felix was about to tell him that, yes, he did find kissing monsters abhorrent, and then add that this wasn't a night of romance where they kissed and cuddled and discussed about their future. This was a night of shitty first times. Right after Felix would catch his breath, he was going to head over to his room and pretend that this had never occurred. 

But when Dimitri did meet his eyes, Felix was taken aback by what he saw: a glimmer of Dimitri's former self. Blue eyes that were once darkened with tragedies and death, now bright with hopefulness and timidity. It was as though Felix had watched stormy clouds disappear, only for clear blue skies to reappear. 

Unwittingly, Felix brought a hand forward and cupped Dimitri's cheek. 

"Felix?" Dimitri whispered.

Was sex all it took to bring Dimitri - his Dimitri - back to him? Or was it the intimacy? Either way, Felix knew that this wouldn't last... _His_ prince was still too far gone to ever come back for good, caged by his demons to ever break free. But - but at least he wasn't dead as Felix had always believed him to be; at least his Dimitri was somewhere within the void. 

Felix scooted himself closer to Dimitri and snaked his other arm beneath Dimitri's head. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Dimitri's. The kiss was chaste and dry, but it left a tingling sensation that made Felix want to chase after it. So he deepened the kiss, to which Dimitri responded with enthusiasm. Their teeth clacked together and their noses squished against their cheeks, but, when they parted flushed and breathless, they still clung onto one another. 

"Dima," Felix murmured.

Dimitri's breath hitched. His widened eyes became soft and teary as he smiled tenderly at him. "Oh, Felix..."

Dimitri tightened his arms around Felix, bringing him firmly against his chest as he nuzzled his hair. Felix absentmindedly traced a finger against Dimitri's back, thinking how Sylvain's advice turned out to be not so bad after all. 


End file.
